


Moo!

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Series: soft as clouds [11]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Cows, Domestic Fluff, F/F, countryside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: scully-gibson family go to the country
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: soft as clouds [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133114
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Moo!

***

_ Moo!  _ The sound of a mechanical cow fills the nursery as the little girls play with their toys. The oldest girl, Eleanora, with her red-blonde hair and a button nose, plays with little horses as her smaller sister, Theodora, who has unruly blonde curls, plays with the animal sound keyboard. Theodora mimics the sounds she hears: a rooster's call, a horse's neigh, and an onik of a pig, making Eleanora giggle at the silliness.

Dana enters the room to a fit of giggles from her daughters. She smiles widely at the sight of her girls playing so well together and so happy. A jingle of metal comes from the vicinity of her feet as Etta the basset hound enters her favorite room of the house. The faithful dog makes her way to the little humans that give her scraps of food when their mother’s are not looking and lays down by them, keeping watch. 

Stella and Dana have a surprise for their children. Since getting the animal sound keyboard, the girls were fascinated with animals. Eleanora even stated that she wanted to be an animal doctor, making her medical doctor mother very happy. Stella smiled and kissed her oldest on her forehead. The surprise in store involves a trip to the countryside. Dana researched places that offer educational programs for children about animals (because it’s Dana Scully-Gibson). This particular farm has a petting zoo as part of it’s little day program and showed it to her wife, who agreed to make a weekend out of it. 

They tell the girls to get their rain boots and little jackets on and the little family leaves for the country. All along the trip, Dana would ask the smallest member what her favorite animal was and Theodora would always answer with “Moo cows!” 

Eleanora took more time answering. She loved cows and horses, but she also liked lambs. Chickens were okay, as were goats and pigs. She could  _ not  _ say cows because then she would be copying her little sister, so she said, “I like the little horses.” 

Dana agreed with Eleanora, she liked horses as well. But Eleanora set her mother straight and said, “No, Mama. Not big horses, I like the short horses like from  _ My Little Pony! _ ” 

Stella smirked. Only their offspring would answer like that. When asked what her favorite farm animal was, Stella said lambs. She thought they were soft and innocent and so peaceful. 

xXx

They arrived at the farm and parked in the visitor parking area along with other families. Eleanora jumped out of her booster seat and looked around excitedly when helped from the car. Theodora, still needing assistance in getting out from the car and her carseat, patiently waited until she was secure in her stroller to look around. Taking her mother’s hand, Eleanora dragged Dana towards the open barn doors as Stella pushed Theodora and their bags behind them. 

They went to every booth, allowing both children to see the animals and demonstrations, learning about maintenance, fun facts, and petting them. Eleanora was over the moon happy. Theodora was getting tired, but when she heard a low moo from a neighboring stall, she popped her head out of her stroller, searching wildly. “Moo cow!!” She would say, pointing her still chubby baby fingers towards the sound. Stella moved the stroller towards the cows and took Theodora out to see her favorite animal better. 

The cow behind the metal fence and eating yellow and green hay, was a fluffy brown cow. She was young and chewed her food contentedly as she was being gawked at by an 18 month old. Stella had to kneel down with Theodora because the toddler was being too wiggly in her arms. While the man was explaining all the rescue cows behind him, Gertrude the Holstein (black and white dairy cow), Hattie the Brown Swiss (the pale latte brown cow), Henry the Hereford (brown and white cow), and Lucy the Highland (the fluffy cow). 

Theodora tried to stick her hand out toward Lucy but Stella caught her at the last minute. Lucy looked over at the blonde curly headed toddler and made eye contact. The little calf moved towards the human calf in inspection. Her nose was in the perfect spot for Theodora to pet once the man said it was okay. Lucy sniffed and licked her nose, making the girl giggle loudly. Everyone watched as these two engaged with each other. 

Finally, the education portion was over and Theodora met a new friend. Stella softly released her hand and Theodora immediately raised it towards Lucy’s brown fur and began to pet her as if she was Etta. Eleanora and Dana were petting the other cows, but Dana made sure to take pictures of both her daughters. 

xXx

When the time came to say goodbye to the cows, Theodora began to tear up and cry, refusing to leave and almost making a scene, when her big sister came over to her with a little Lucy stuffed animal she found in the nearby gift shop. Tears stopped as fast as they came on and Theodroa practically ripped the stuffed animal from her sister’s arms and hugged it tight. Eleanora got an extra toy for being a good big sister. 

The little family ended their farm trip on a high. Eleanora gushed about how she is definitely going to be a big animal doctor, or veterinarian as she learned. Theordora was asleep in her car seat, tightly hugging ‘Lucy the Cow’ in her arms. Stella drove back and Dana placed her hand on her thigh, smiling brightly. 

  
  
  



End file.
